Juego de Seducciones
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: Hermione estaba decidida, hace tiempo ya que había encontrado ese sentimiento por su amigo. Lo que no se esperaba era tener un contrincante, mucho menos esperaba tenerlo a EL de contrincante. [Trio] [LimeLemmon] [Slash] [a aome!]


**ADV: Trios, Slash. por sobre todo ¡posibilidad de estupidizacion! (nada raro en mis fics)**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling, Faith le pertenece a Andromeda y YO me pertenezco a MI )**

**Dedicacion: A La imperdonable andromeda que a punto de crucios me olbigo a terminar su reto... disfrutelo ninia**

**

* * *

**

**Juego de Seducciones**

Hermione estaba decidida, hace tiempo ya que había encontrado ese sentimiento por su amigo. Lo que no se esperaba era tener un contrincante, mucho menos esperaba tenerlo a EL de contrincante.

Harry Potter había descubierto algo nuevo dentro de si mismo. Un sentimiento muy extraño, mas que un sentimiento, una atracción. Pero¿por qué de el? Lo que menos le preocupaba era su sexo sino el hecho de que era... su amigo.

Al entrar en el tren esperaba ansioso verlo, saludarlo... al fin encontró el vagon, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Hermione, digamos que, hablando muy amistosamente para su gusto.

- ¡Ron! – exclamo interrumpiendo la conversación y dándole un brazo, con muchas intenciones escondidas.

- Eh...¡Harry¿cómo estas amigo?

Allí sentada y con rabia quemando cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba, una roja, Hermione Granger...

- ¡Hola Harry! – exclamo alejándolo del pelirrojo y mirando al pelinegro con frialdad

- Hermione... – respondió el chico con una expresión de frialdad todo el camino.

El viaje, no fue nada cómodo en el aire se podía palpar la tensión entre Harry y Hermione. Comentarios mordaces, indirectas muy directas e intentos de sobresalir ante Ron, aunque, este pareció no darse cuenta.

Ese dia, por la noche

** Ese dia, por la noche en la sala comun**

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir – bostezó haciendo latir mas de un corazón en la sala común

- Te acompaño...

- ¡No! – miradas interrogantes – Harry tenemos que hablar...

- ¿de que?

- ¡No es tu problema Ronald! – exclamo la chica de pelo castaño sonando un poco mas dura de lo que quería.

Y el pelirrojo entre molesto y dolido se fue escaleras arriba. Dejando a Harry y Hermione con una guerra de miradas furiosas.

- ¿Qué me querías decir, Hermione? – poniendo un acento hipócrita en el nombre de la chica

- ¡Aléjate de el Potter!

- Ja Ja Ja... ya es mío, mi queridísima Hermione – sarcástico – no tienes ni un mínimo chance

- ¿Es eso un reto, Harry? - Desafiante

- Es la guerra...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Lunes por la mañana, Sala comun**

Hermione bajo las escaleras del cuarto de chicas lentamente, preparándose mental para aquello con lo que tendría que luchar. Una cabeza pelirroja a punto de salir por el retrato llamo su atención, se adelanto rápidamente para alcanzarle. Pero, al tomarle del brazo noto la presencia de Harry

- Buenos Días Hermione – aparentemente Ron había olvidado la molestia de la noche anterior, pero Hermione no le ponía atención... estaba mas bien preocupada por otra cosa

- Que buenos días ni que nada - exclamo molesta – ¡pensaban irse al comedor¡no me esperaron! – los miro feo y se fue como una ráfaga

- Eh... – Ron tenia los ojos muy abiertos, bajo la voz como temiendo que la chica le escuchara y le castrara - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Bah, mujeres – le sonrió sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los azules del pelirrojo - ¿quién las necesita?

- Sep... ¿Vamos compañero? – le sonrió ampliamente

- Vamos... – Harry sonrió algo depravadamente y susurro - Harry: uno, Hermione: cero...

- ¿Hmm?

- Nada...

Harry siguió seguro, sin saber que no muy lejos, Hermione, rumiaba su venganza con un malévolo placer.

- Nadie reta a una Williams y queda entero – y con una risa digna de la bruja del oeste Hermione Jane Granger Williams abrió un libro en su mano.

**Clase de Transformaciones **

Ron se encontraba compartiendo mesa con Harry y Hermione, obviamente, estaba en el medio. Ese día debían practicar un hechizo realmente complicado. Transfiguración de comida, y el hechizo estaba decidido a no salirle bien a Ron.

- Oye Ron - se paro detrás del susodicho.

- ¿Ieah?

- ¿Te doy una ayudita? – sin esperar respuesta lo abrazo por detrás y tomo su mano ayudándolo a realizar el movimiento indicado de varita, logrando así, transformar un libro en una pizza de cuatro quesos ;).

- Gracias - dijo Ron rojo hasta en las pecas por el abrazo de la chica.

Hermione miro a Harry desde la espalda de Ron y sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca articulo:

- Harry: uno, Hermione uno – hizo un movimiento de superioridad con la cabeza.

**Clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas**

Hagrid, esperaba feliz frente a su cabaña, indicio que alguna nueva criatura rara y peligrosa tendría preparada. Muy lejos de lo cierto no estábamos.

- ¡Inservables! - Exclamo con su sonrisa bonachona en la cara, todo el mundo se quedo con una interrogante en la cara – a ver¿quién me dice que son?

- Best... Criaturas invisibles que son muy sensibles ante los golpes – tomo aire – los únicos momentos que son visibles son cuando se disponen a atacar

- Muy bien Hermione, 10 puntos para Gryffindor – le sonrió – pues hay 8 inservables atados a 8 árboles. Su trabajo Serra conseguirlos siguiendo los consejos del libro, el ganador se llevara una tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes.

No esta de mas decir que la tarea era inútil, debían de haber al menos 100 árboles, sin contar en el bosque prohibido.

- esto no tiene sentido - exclamo ron pateando una piedra del piso, con tan mala suerte que pateo a un inservable que intentaba dormir placidamente.

Inmediatamente una bestia violeta aprecio furiosa mirando en dirección al pelirrojo... Oh-oh...

- Mier... – mas nunca recibio el impacto esperado, gracias a un cuerpo de 1,54 cm y abundante pelo castaño que se atraveso lanzando un hechizo al inservable y cayendo de trasero en la grama - ¿Estas bien, Hermione?

- Ehh... – estaba sorprendida no se imaginaba que se preocuparia por ella – Si...

Y se sintio como en una nube, al sentir el tacto del otro chico tomándole la mano cariñosamente ayudandola a levantarse y fue como ir al cielo un minuto... solo si el no fuera interrumpido, estúpido Harry. Justo en ese momento todos su miedos se fueron, si había dudado de hacerlo en algun momento, había quedado olvidado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Ese dia, ala medianoche**

- No deberiamos hacer esto

- Callate y sigue

- ¡Auch! Harry, duele  
- No es mi culpa que sea tan estrecho alla abajo

- ¡Deja.de.empujar!

- No seas llorica Ron  
- Ahh... Siii ¡Al fin!

Una luz se prende y Harry y Ron estan abrazados en el piso de la habitación Gryffindor y Harry acaba de quitarle el baul a Ron de encima del dedo...  
- Gracias TT.TT

- Callate y muévete

- No deberíamos hacer esto..  
- Calla y Hazlo – sonrisa pervertida antes de separarse del otro

**La Mañana siguiente... **

Hermione se levanto abrio su baul y lanzo un grito de terror...sus libros...sus preciosos libros...¡eran revistas del corazon! Se acerco al baul esperando ver alguna evidencia y lo vio Un pelo rojo y corto y su unica reaccion fue:

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY TE VEO Y TE CAPO!

Abajo Ron se encontraba rojo del miedo, mas aun al ver la cara furica de Hermione Granger saliendo de su habitación... con ... lo que parecian unas tijeras de jardinería

- ¡por mis cojones! – y se rajo lo mas lejos posible

Se encontraba apoyado jadeando en la escalera viendo en dirección al comedor ¡su salvacion!

- Puedes correr mas no esconderte – cara de maniática

- Uh-oh

Entro rapidamente al comedor y las vio, eran las gemelas Jinx, de Hufflepuff y se escondio tras ellas. Una lo vio con una cara de "¿oye guey que te pasa?" mientras la otra... esa miraba le recordaba a alguien... si a Harry...

- ¡ya te vi Ronniekins!

- Waaaaa ¡maniatica! – empujo a Luna que casualmente pasaba frente a el contra Hermione sin percatarse que al pasar Junto a cierto moreno este decia

- Creo que ya vamos dos a dos

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Ese dia, a la noche XD**

En la sala comun se encontraban los tres amigos, los libros de Hermione volvían a ser libros y Ron tenia todavía sus cojones. Harry sirvio una bebida entres vasos y la repartio.

- hmm ¿qué es esto?

- Ni idea, estaba en el baul de Hermione – sonrisa "apenada"

- Prfprfprfprfprpfrpfr ¡Que? – No, ella no había tomado.. Mierda... ¡si había tomado! – pero ¡no! Eso... eso.. eso es..

- ¿qué diablos es? – exclamo Harry mientras Ron se auto inducia a vomitar

- ¡Habla! - Ron la comenzo a zarandear por los hombres

- ¡un afrodisiaco magico! - Exclamo - ¿Feliz? Si este Imbecil no lo fuera tomado, te lo habria dado... ¡tienes que entender que era la unica forma de ganar la batalla!

- Eres una Cabrona - exclamo Harry - ¡Tramposa!

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale... ¡adolescente hormonalizado! Ron, el solo te quiere Para-Darte

- Ron¡dile que se aleje¡no la escuches!

Pero Ron no escuchaba a los otros dos, veia maravillado lo bonita que se veia Hermione cuando gritaba, al tiempo que por su cabeza pasaban imagenes de Hermione gritando en otras situaciones a su cabeza, llegaron las palabras "Para-Darte" y no pudo evitar imaginarse a el mismo dandole a Harry... por el orto...

- ¡ROOOOOOOOON! - Al unisono

Y asi, Ron se acerco y tomo a Hermione por la cintura, para acto seguido, darle un beso apasionado... un beso que si no estuviera bajo el efecto del afrodisiaco no habria podido dar.

- WTF! - Hermione sintio como sus sentidos se agudizaban, el mundo ahora se veia tan sensual

Se acerco a Ron que ahora se comio seductoramente el lobulo de Harry y comenzo a morderle el cuello... todo era como a camara lenta, todo era raro, pero eso no los delimitaria...

Ron se habia deshecho de la blusa de la chica y se encargaba de sus pezones con dulzura, mientras Harry lo tocaba, lo exploraba... y en un remolino de manos se encontro con la desnudez plena, tanto de ella, como de sus dos compañeros.

Ron la recosto sobre una alfombra y con sutileza, y apuro, fue entrando en ella diciendole palabras cariñosas al oido, ella lanazo un pequeño quejido mientras lagrimas rebeldes saltaban de sus ojos

- No te preocupes...

Mientras tanto, Harry se encargaba de lubricar el Ano de Ron, con la excitacion palpando cada fibra de su cuerpo y con un bulto muy grande

- Hazlo de una vez, Harry

Y con miedo y excitacion penetro a Ron lanzando un gemido en unisono con Hermione... Ron fue el primero en acabar dentro de Hermione con una exclamacion mitad gemido, mitad jadeo, seguido por Harry tras el y Hermione con gemido algo timido.

El trio sonrojado, tanto por el esfuerzo, como por lo que acababan de hacer, se separaron timidamente y se dirigieron a tomar su propia ropa y vestirse...

- Todo esto fue muy bueno pero...

- Ron, tienes que elegir

- Exacto¿Ella o yo?

- Eh.. jeje - risa azorada - chicos en serio esto fue muy bueno pero, yo estoy saliendo con Faith Jinx - sonrojo total O/O - De todas formas... jee alguna vez lo repetiremos...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

**Medianoche, Castillo de hogwarts**

- ¡Yo te capooooooooooo¡te castro Ronald Weasley! - Tijeras de jardineria

- ¡Ronnie¡veeen! Mama tiene mucho para vos - brazos abiertos

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa patitas pa que las tengo - Corre como el viento

* * *

**N/A ¡al fin! XD me encanta no pude evitar ese final y pues XD el Lime/Lemmon (see, indefinido) tuvo muchos cambios hasta ser lo que es... espero que le guste dro ) disculpe la tardanza y XD hay muuuchas referencias que le traeran recuerditos ¿o no? Faith! para ti! pq toda personalidad sensata merece un pelirrojo acosado (?)  
**


End file.
